Opus
Opus is the son of Music and Crieff. He is a bard who works in the Sanctuary Inn in Yana. He owns a grey cat named Spike. He was kidnapped and beaten by the Defiant Legion but left alive as a message to the people of Yana. After his recovery, he became a member of the newly formed Council of Yana. Description Appearance Opus is tall and thin, standing at 6'2". He shares his mother's alabaster white skin. He has humanlike blue eyes and messy crimson hair. His horns twist and curve in on themselves. He wears purple clothing edged with gold and his wrists and hands are wrapped in bandages. Personality Opus is charismatic and cocky. He shares his mother's empathy and compassion yet acts slightly more self centred. He cares deeply for others, though none more so than his cat, Spike. Much like his father, he enjoys working out how people work and gaining insights into their personalities. Following his treatment by the Defiant Legion, Opus has begun to pursue goals he regards as morally right, often involving protecting or caring for others. His alignment is Neutral Good. Biography Early Life Opus was born when Music was serving in Whitestone as a member of the Whitestone Rifles. He never knew his father, being told by Music that the man had been a soldier that died on a mission. For over the first decade of his life, Opus lived with his mother in Whitestone before they were recruited by Rosalind Songsteel to the Grey Valley Project and they moved to the village of Yana in the Grey Valley. Grey Frontier In 843 P.D. Opus met The Sterling Rams while he was playing music at the Sanctuary Inn. He happily allowed Karr to feed Spike some milk although was slightly concerned when she attempted to lick the cat to groom it. He next encountered the group while playing music for the Highsummer celebrations. Opus then met Crieff directly for the first time whilst he helped his mother to create a speech for her campaign to become the Arlessa of Yana. After her success he was seen leading the people of Yana in drinking and giving a eulogy for the late Arl Ahvain Firahel. The next day, he was moving out his things from his family home along with his friends when he lost his grip on a box, which then fell and shattered his shin. He was quickly treated and healed by Crieff and his mother then came and took him home. Opus worked with his mother to create a music box for Crieff as part of the secret gifting arrangements of Yana at Winter's Crest. Opus and several of his friends were kidnapped by the Defiant Legion and while Opus was badly beaten and tied to a tree, the other six people captured were murdered and crucified as border markers between Yana and the territory of the Defiant Legion. Opus was found and saved by the Sterling Rams before being brought with them when they discovered the six border markers atop a nearby hill. Opus was brought back to Yana by Crieff and taken to the clinic where he was healed through joint efforts by Crieff, Katie and Salve, although he still needed a long recovery time. He woke up a day later briefly, thanking Crieff for helping him. Music later soothed Opus to sleep by singing a lullaby to him. Opus was later told by his mother that his father was still alive and he surprised her by revealing that he knew that Crieff was his father. Opus then met with and accepted Crieff, on the condition that Crieff never hurt Music again. Opus was later interviewed by the Sterling Rams and he told them that Acora had beaten him, that her wolf Shade had killed Dogren and that Shanna had been the one to orchestrate the kidnapping and murders. Opus later joined his family when seeing his father leave to hunt down the Defiant Legion, hugging Crieff goodbye. When Crieff returned with Acora as a prisoner and she was later executed by Music, Opus remained at a distance, having no wish to see the woman again. The next day, Music was arrested for killing Acora and Opus, Katie and Elwen Galanodel all attended her trial together. There Opus spoke out in favour of removing Music from the Arlessa's post, knowing she hated the role anyway, and he instead supported the formation of a town council. What he was not expecting however, was that he would be voted onto that council due to how well he spoke during the trial. Opus trained under Tred for the upcoming Battle of Yana, but later was told by Music and Crieff that he should stay out of combat and look after the town's non-combatants. While unhappy with this, Opus agreed and also took on the care of Steamy, one of Portia's drakes. He was given his father's Ring of Beast Speech to communicate with his cat during this period too as it helped distract him when the pain from his injuries from Acora caused migraines that stopped him from being able to act. Opus and Katie were together told of Crieff being an Aasimar and of his story since Emon. Opus was slowly accepting, although initially he struggled to understand what this meant for his own bloodline. However once he came to understand that, he accepted and supported his father. During the Battle of Yana, Opus remained further back at the Arlessa's mansion, protecting the non-combatants from the town. Relationships Music Music is Opus' mother and the two care for each other deeply. Since Opus grew up without his father, Music is his only family. Music was greatly concerned when Opus broke his leg and despite her strained relationship with Crieff, she thanked him profusely for his assistance in healing Opus. Music became greatly concerned and protective over Opus when he was wounded by the Defiant Legion, staying by his bedside and soothing him with lullabies. [[Crieff|'Crieff']] "Hey Dad, be careful out there. Give 'em hell." Crieff is Opus' father and, despite their years of separation, the two care for one another. Opus worked out ahead of being told that Crieff was his father, recognising the similarities between himself and the man. Opus gave Crieff the condition that Crieff never hurt his mother ever again and, after gaining that promise from Crieff, he accepted his father. "It doesn't matter to me how long you live, or if you look 40 when I'm 60. As long as you're still here. You'll still be my Dad." Opus came to truly love and care for his father over the time following his discovery of his parentage. He was quick to reassure his father that he would still accept him even through the reveal of Crieff's longer lifespan, which had been distressing Crieff.Category:Bards Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Tieflings Category:Yana Category:Non-player Characters Category:The Six